geckfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Complete List of Functions in NVSE
The following is a complete list of all functions registered in NVSE version 5.0.3 See also: Complete List of Function in Fallout New Vegas External Documentation If a function is not yet documented in this wiki, consider: *The documentation nvse_whatsnew.txt distributed with NVSE *The documentation for OBSE (most commands were ported from this and are identical) *Gribbleshnibit's external site. Registered Functions *GetNVSEVersion *GetNVSERevision *GetNVSEBeta *GetBaseObject / gbo *GetWeight *GetHealth / GetBaseHealth *GetValue / GetItemValue *SetWeight *SetHealth / SetObjectHealth *SetBaseItemValue / SetValue *GetType / GetObjectType *GetRepairList / grl *GetEquipType *GetWeaponAmmo / GetAmmo *GetWeaponClipRounds / GetClipSize *GetAttackDamage / GetDamage *GetWeaponType / GetWeapType *GetWeaponMinSpread / GetMinSpread *GetWeaponSpread / GetSpread *GetWeaponProjectile / GetWeapProj *GetWeaponSightFOV / GetSightFOV *GetWeaponMinRange / GetMinRange *GetWeaponMaxRange / GetMaxRange *GetWeaponAmmoUse / GetAmmoUse *GetWeaponActionPoints / GetAP *GetWeaponCritDamage / GetCritDam *GetWeaponCritChance / GetCritPerc *GetWeaponCritEffect / GetCritEffect *GetWeaponFireRate / GetFireRate *GetWeaponAnimAttackMult / GetAnimAttackMult *GetWeaponRumbleLeftMotor / GetRumbleLeft *GetWeaponRumbleRightMotor / GetRumbleRight *GetWeaponRumbleDuration / GetRumbleDuration *GetWeaponRumbleWavelength / GetRumbleWavelen *GetWeaponAnimShotsPerSec / GetAnimShotsPerSec *GetWeaponAnimReloadTime / GetAnimReloadTime *GetWeaponAnimJamTime / GetAnimJamTime *GetWeaponSkill *GetWeaponResistType / GetWeaponResist *GetWeaponFireDelayMin / GetFireDelayMin *GetWeaponFireDelayMax / GetFireDelayMax *GetWeaponAnimMult / GetAnimMult *GetWeaponReach / GetReach *GetWeaponIsAutomatic / GetIsAutomatic *GetWeaponHandGrip / GetHandGrip *GetWeaponReloadAnim / GetReloadAnim *GetWeaponBaseVATSChance / GetVATSChance *GetWeaponAttackAnimation / GetAttackAnim *GetWeaponNumProjectiles / GetNumProj *GetWeaponAimArc / GetAimArc *GetWeaponLimbDamageMult / GetLimbDamageMult *GetWeaponSightUsage / GetSightUsage *GetWeaponHasScope *con_SetGameSetting *con_SetINISetting *con_GetINISetting *con_RefreshINI *con_Save *con_SaveINI *con_QuitGame *con_LoadGame *con_CloseAllMenus *con_SetVel *ListGetCount *ListGetNthForm *ListGetFormIndex *ListAddForm *ListAddReference / ListAddRef *ListRemoveNthForm / ListRemoveNth *ListRemoveForm *ListReplaceNthForm / ListReplaceNth *ListReplaceForm *ListClear *GetEquippedObject / GetEqObj *GetEquippedCurrentHealth / GetEqCurHealth *CompareNames *SetName *GetHotkeyItem *GetNumItems / GetNumObjects *GetInventoryObject / GetNthObject *SetEquippedCurrentHealth / SetEqCurHealth *GetCurrentHealth *SetCurrentHealth *IsKeyPressed *TapKey / tk *HoldKey / hk *ReleaseKey / rk *DisableKey / dk *EnableKey / ek *GetNumKeysPressed / gnkp *GetKeyPress / gkp *GetNumMouseButtonsPressed / gnmbp *GetMouseButtonPress / gmbp *GetControl *GetAltControl *MenuTapKey / mtk *MenuHoldKey / mhk *MenuReleaseKey / mrk *DisableControl / dc *EnableControl / ec *TapControl / tc *SetControl *SetAltControl *SetIsControl *IsControl *IsKeyDisabled *IsControlDisabled *IsControlPressed *IsPersistent *GetParentCell / gpc *GetParentWorldspace / gpw *GetTeleportCell *GetLinkedDoor *GetFirstRef *GetNextRef *GetNumRefs *GetFirstRefInCell *GetNumRefsInCell *GetRefCount *SetRefCount *GetArmorAR / GetArmorArmorRating *IsPowerArmor / IsPA *SetIsPowerArmor / SetIsPA *SetRepairList *IsQuestItem *SetQuestItem *GetObjectEffect / GetEnchantment *SetWeaponAmmo / SetAmmo *SetWeaponClipRounds / SetClipSize *SetAttackDamage / SetDamage *SetWeaponType *SetWeaponMinSpread / SetMinSpread *SetWeaponSpread / SetSpread *SetWeaponProjectile / SetProjectile *SetWeaponSightFOV / SetSightFOV *SetWeaponMinRange / SetMinRange *SetWeaponMaxRange / SetMaxRange *SetWeaponAmmoUse / SetAmmoUse *SetWeaponActionPoints / SetAP *SetWeaponCritDamage / SetWeaponCritDamage *SetWeaponCritChance / SetCritPerc *SetWeaponCritEffect / SetCritEffect *SetWeaponAnimAttackMult / SetAnimAttackMult *SetWeaponAnimMult / SetAnimMult *SetWeaponReach / SetReach *SetWeaponIsAutomatic / SetIsAutomatic *SetWeaponHandGrip / SetHandGrip *SetWeaponReloadAnim / SetReloadAnim *SetWeaponBaseVATSChance / SetVATSChance *SetWeaponAttackAnimation / SetAttackAnim *SetWeaponNumProjectiles / SetNumProj *SetWeaponAimArc / SetAimArc *SetWeaponLimbDamageMult / SetLimbDamageMult *SetWeaponSightUsage / SetSightUsage *GetNumericGameSetting *SetNumericGameSetting *GetNumericIniSetting *SetNumericIniSetting *Label *Goto *PrintToConsole / printc *DebugPrint / dbprintc *SetDebugMode / dbmode *GetDebugMode / GetDbMode *GetUIFloat *SetUIFloat *SetUIString *GetCrosshairRef *GetGameRestarted *con_ToggleMenus *con_TFC *con_TCL *GetGameLoaded *GetWeaponItemMod *IsModLoaded *GetModIndex *GetNumLoadedMods *GetSourceModIndex *GetDebugSelection *GetArmorDT / GetArmorDamageThreshold *SetArmorAR / SetArmorArmorRating *SetArmorDT / SetArmorDamageThreshold *IsScripted *GetScript *RemoveScript *SetScript *IsFormValid *IsReference *GetWeaponRequiredStrength / GetReqStr *GetWeaponRequiredSkill / GetReqSkill *SetWeaponRequiredStrength / SetReqStr *SetWeaponRequiredSkill / SetReqSkill *SetWeaponResistType / SetWeaponResist *SetWeaponSkill *GetAmmoSpeed *GetAmmoConsumedPercent *GetAmmoCasing *GetPlayerCurrentAmmoRounds *SetPlayerCurrentAmmoRounds *GetPlayerCurrentAmmo *GetOpenKey / GetKey *Exp *Log10 *Floor / flr *Ceil *LeftShift *RightShift *LogicalAnd *LogicalOr *LogicalXor *LogicalNot *Pow *Fmod *Rand / r *SortUIListBox *GetOwner *GetLocalRefIndex *BuildRef *SetNameEx *MessageEx *MessageBoxEx *TempCloneForm *IsClonedForm / IsCloned *GetParentCellOwner *GetOwningFactionRequiredRank *GetParentCellOwningFactionRequiredRank *SetUIStringEx *con_SetUFOCamSpeedMult *con_TDT *SetWeaponFireRate / SetFireRate *GetWeaponLongBursts / GetLongBursts *SetWeaponLongBursts / SetLongBursts *GetWeaponFlags1 *GetWeaponFlags2 *SetWeaponFlags1 *SetWeaponFlags2 *GetActorBaseFlagsLow *SetActorBaseFlagsLow *GetActorBaseFlagsHigh *SetActorBaseFlagsHigh *ClearBit *SetBit *GetEquippedWeaponModFlags *SetEquippedWeaponModFlags *GetWeaponItemModEffect *GetWeaponItemModValue1 *GetWeaponItemModValue2 *HasOwnership *IsOwned *SetOwningFactionRequiredRank *GetDialogueTarget / GDT *GetDialogueSubject / GDS *GetDialogueSpeaker / GDK *SetPackageLocationReference *GetAgeClass *RemoveMeIR *CopyIR *CreateTempRef *GetFirstRefForItem *GetNextRefForItem *AddItemOwnership *AddItemHealthPercentOwner *GetTokenValue / GetTV *SetTokenValue / SetTV *GetTokenRef / GetTR *SetTokenRef / SetTR *SetTokenValueAndRef / SetTVR *GetPaired *GetRespawn *SetRespawn *GetPermanent *SetPermanent *GetBaseForm / gbf *IsRefInList *SetOpenKey / SetKey *GetCurrentPackage *GetPackageLocation / GetPackageLocationReference *GetPackageCount *GetNthPackage *SetNthPackage *AddPackageAt *RemovePackageAt *RemoveAllPackages *ClearOpenKey / ClearKey *SetPackageTargetReference *SetPackageTargetCount / SetPackageTargetDistance *GetPackageTargetCount / GetPackageTargetDistance *SetPackageLocationRadius *GetPackageLocationRadius *SetEyes *GetEyes *SetHair *GetHair *GetHairLength *SetHairLength *GetHairColor *SetHairColor *GetNPCWeight *SetNPCWeight *GetNPCHeight *SetNPCHeight *Update3D *GetVariable *HasVariable *GetRefVariable *GetArrayVariable / GetArrayVar *CompareScripts *ResetAllVariables *GetNumExplicitRefs *GetNthExplicitRef *RunScript *GetCurrentScript *GetCallingScript *Let *eval *while *loop *ForEach *continue *break *ToString *Print *testexpr *TypeOf *Function *Call *SetFunctionValue *GetUserTime *GetModLocalData *SetModLocalData *ModLocalDataExists *RemoveModLocalData *GetAllModLocalData *@PushExecutionContext *@PopExecutionContext *ar_Construct *ar_Size *ar_Dump *ar_DumpID *ar_Erase *ar_Sort *ar_CustomSort *ar_SortAlpha *ar_Find *ar_First *ar_Last *ar_Next *ar_Prev *ar_Keys *ar_HasKey *ar_BadStringIndex *ar_BadNumericIndex *ar_Copy *ar_DeepCopy *ar_Null *ar_Resize *ar_Insert *ar_InsertRange *ar_Append *ar_List *ar_Map *ar_Range *sv_Destruct *sv_Construct *sv_Set *sv_Compare *sv_Length *sv_Erase *sv_SubString *sv_ToNumeric *sv_Insert *sv_Count *sv_Find *sv_Replace *sv_GetChar *sv_Split *sv_Percentify *sv_ToUpper *sv_ToLower *IsLetter *IsDigit *IsPrintable *IsPunctuation *IsUpperCase *CharToAscii *ToUpper *ToLower *AsciiToChar *NumToHex *ToNumber *GetNthModName *GetName *GetKeyName *GetFormIDString *GetRawFormIDString / GetFormIDString2 *GetFalloutDirectory / GetFalloutDir *ActorValueToString / AVString *ActorValueToStringC / AVStringC *GetModelPath *GetIconPath *GetBipedModelPath *GetBipedIconPath *GetTexturePath *SetModelPathEX *SetIconPathEX *SetBipedIconPathEX *SetBipedModelPathEX *SetTexturePath *GetNthFactionRankName *SetNthFactionRankNameEX *GetStringGameSetting *SetStringGameSettingEX *GetRace *GetRaceName *con_SCOF *PickOneOf *IsPlayerSwimming *GetTFC *V3Length / v3len *V3Normalize / v3norm *V3Crossproduct / v3xprod *QFromEuler / qfrome *QFromAxisAngle / qfromaa *QNormalize / qnorm *QMultQuatQuat / qmultq *QMultQuatVector3 / qmultv3 *QToEuler / qtoe *QInterpolate / qint *IsPlayable *SetIsPlayable *GetEquipmentSlotsMask / GetESM *SetEquipmentSlotsMask / SetESM *con_SQV *GetConsoleEcho *SetConsoleEcho *GetScopeModelPath *SetScopeModelPath *EndVATScam 4.5.6 *EquipItem2 *EquipMe *UnequipMe *IsEquipped *GetInvRefsForItem *SetHotkeyItem *ClearHotkey *PrintDebug / PrintD *SetVariable *SetRefVariable *con_ShowVars *GetStringIniSetting *SetStringIniSetting 4.5.7 *GetPerkRank *GetAltPerkRank *GetEquipmentBipedMask *SetEquipmentBipedMask *GetRefs *GetRefsInCell *IsPluginInstalled *GetPluginVersion *GetBaseNumFactions *GetBaseNthFaction *GetBaseNthRank *GetNumRanks *GetBaseSpellListSpells *GetBaseSpellListLevSpells *GetBasePackages *GetBaseFactions *GetBaseRanks *GetActiveFactions *GetActiveRanks *GetFactionRankNames *GetFactionRankFemaleNames *GetRaceHairs *GetRaceEyes *GetHeadParts *GetLevCreatureRefs *GetLevCharacterRefs *GetListForms *GenericAddForm *GenericReplaceForm *GenericDeleteForm *IsPluginInstalled *GetPluginVersion *GenericGetForm *Con_INV *GetNthDefaultForm *SetNthDefaultForm *GetDefaultForms 4.6.x *GetGridsToLoad *OutputLocalMapPicturesOverride / OLMPOR *SetOutputLocalMapPicturesGrids / SetOLMPGrids *SetEventHandler *RemoveEventHandler *GetCurrentEventName *DispatchEvent *GetInGrid *GetInGridInCell *AddSpellNS *IsLoadDoor *GetDoorTeleportX *GetDoorTeleportY *GetDoorTeleportZ *GetDoorTeleportRot *SetDoorTeleport *GetFlagsLow *GetFlagsHigh *SetFlagsLow *SetFlagsHigh *HasConsoleOutputFile / HasCOF *GetConsoleOutputFile / GetCOF *PrintF *PrintDebugF / PrintDF *Con_TFIK *GetEyesFlags *SetEyesFlags *GetHairFlags *SetHairFlags *GetActorFIKStatus / GetFIK *SetActorFIKStatus / SetFIK 5.0.1 *GenericCheckForm *GetBit *ar_Packed 5.0.2 *HasEffectShader 5.0.3 *GetCurrentQuestObjectiveTeleportLinks *dSin *dCos *dTan *dASin *dACos *dATan *dATan2 *dSinh *dCosh *dTanh *ATan2 *Sinh *Cosh *Tanh Категория:Функции (NVSE) Категория:NVSE